A Toon's Life (Amzy Yzma)
Cast *Flik - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Princess Atta - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Dot - Disgust (Inside Out) *Queen - Peach (Super Mario Bros Game) *Aphie - Tiki (Mickey Mouse Works) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Fear (Inside Out) and Oh (Home) *Mr. Soil - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Dr. Flora - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Thorny - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Cornelius - Fowler (Chicken Run) *Hopper - Burger Beard (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Molt - Dr. Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Thumper - Shere Khan (LA)((The Jungle Book((2016)) *Axel and Loco - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) and Ken (Bee Movie) *P.T. Flea - Gru (Despicable Me) *Francis - Diego (Ice Age)((Denis Leary)) *Slim - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Heimlich - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Dim - Wreck-It Ralph *Gypsy - Jewel (Rio) *Manny - Blu (Rio) *Rosie - May/Aura (Pokemon) *Tuck and Roll - Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars) *Fly Brothers - George Beard and Harold Hutchins (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Thud - Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Bird - Dragon (Shrek) *Ants - Various Characters *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Ant that gets tired - Alex (Madagascar) *Grasshoppers - Various Robots and Animes *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Ludo and Toffee (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Kids *Flies at Circus - Various Characters *Baby Maggots - Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Drumming Tarantula - Ferdinand *Circus Fireflies - Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Flies who throw berries at Manny - Maui (Moana) and Bob Parr and Lucius Best (The Incredibles) *Harry and Bug Friend - Boog And Elliot (Open Season) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Mime Bug - Marty (Madagascar) *Bartender - Alfred Pennyworth (The Lego Batman Movie) *Cockroach Waitress - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Mosquito Waitress - Audrey (The Lorax) *Slick - Rango *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - E.B. (Hop) *Baby Birds - Dronkeys (Shrek 2) *Woody (in Outtakes) - Turbo Chapters: *A Toon's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *A Toon's Life Part 2 - Sam Sparks Gets Stressed Out *A Toon's Life Part 3 - Flint Lockwood's Invention *A Toon's Life Part 4 - Disgust Meets Flint Lockwood *A Toon's Life Part 5 - Flint Lockwood Loses the Food *A Toon's Life Part 6 - The Robots and Animes! *A Toon's Life Part 7 - Disgust Meets Shere Khan *A Toon's Life Part 8 - Flint Lockwood's Trial *A Toon's Life Part 9 - Flint Lockwood Goes for Help *A Toon's Life Part 10 - Gru's Circus *A Toon's Life Part 11 - Gru Gets Burnt *A Toon's Life Part 12 - City Lights *A Toon's Life Part 13 - Flint Lockwood Tries to Find Warriors *A Toon's Life Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act *A Toon's Life Part 15 - Flint Lockwood's Flight Home *A Toon's Life Part 16 - Flint Lockwood is Back *A Toon's Life Part 17 - Celebration *A Toon's Life Part 18 - "Circus Cartoons!?" *A Toon's Life Part 19 - A Dragon! *A Toon's Life Part 20 - Sam Sparks Apologizes to Flint Lockwood *A Toon's Life Part 21 - Flint Lockwood Has a Plan *A Toon's Life Part 22 - Building the Dragon *A Toon's Life Part 23 - The Robots and Anime's Hideout *A Toon's Life Part 24 - The Robots and Animes Go Back to the Island *A Toon's Life Part 25 - The Party *A Toon's Life Part 26 - Battle Stations *A Toon's Life Part 27 - The Robots and Animes Arrive *A Toon's Life Part 28 - Disgust Runs for Her Life *A Toon's Life Part 29 - Disgust Begs Nod to Come Back *A Toon's Life Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) *A Toon's Life Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) *A Toon's Life Part 32 - Flint Lockwood to the Rescue *A Toon's Life Part 33 - Gru Burns the Dragon *A Toon's Life Part 34 - The Cartoons Band Together *A Toon's Life Part 35 - The Fight *A Toon's Life Part 36 - The Chase/Burger Beard's Demise *A Toon's Life Part 37 - Happy Times Again *A Toon's Life Part 38 - End Credits Movie Used: *A Bug's Life (1998) Clips From Movies, Videogames and TV Shows Used: *Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs (2009) *Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs 2 (2013) *Inside Out (2015) *Super Mario World (1991) *Super Mario Sunshine (2005) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Home (2015) *Surf's Up (2007) *The Emoji Movie (2017) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Chicken Run (2000) *The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water (2015) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *The Jungle Book (2016) *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Despicable Me 3 (2017) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Bee Movie (2007) *Shark Tale (2004) *Wreck It Ralph (2012) *Ralph Breaks The Internet (2018) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Pokémon (1997) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *The Loud House (2016) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek 3: The Third (2007) *Shrek 4: Forever After (2010) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Star Vs The Forces of Evil (2015-19) *Rugrats (TV Series) (1991-2004) *Ferdinand (2017) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *Moana (2016) *The Incredibles (2004) *Open Season (2006) *Robots (2005) *Madagascar (2005) *The Lego Batman Movie (2017) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *The Lorax (2012) *Rango (2011) *Hop (2011) *Turbo (2013) *and more Trailer/Transcript: A Toon's Life (Amzy Yzma) Trailer/Transcript Gallery Flint Lockwood.jpeg|Flint Lockwood as Flik Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks as Princess Atta Inside out disgust smile.png|Disgust as Dot Princess peach pic.png|Peach as The Queen Untitled 117.jpg|Tiki as Alphie Fear.png|Fear Oh (Dreamworks).png|and Oh as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Cody Maverick.jpg|Cody Maverick as Mr. Soil Jailbreak.jpg|Jailbreak as Dr. Flora Red in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Red as Thorny Fowler the Rooster.jpg|Fowler as Cornelius Burger-Beard.jpg|Burger Beard as Hopper Robotnik fat fat fat.png|Dr. Robotnik as Molt Shere Khan (LA).png|Shere Khan as Thumper Profcallaghan.png|Robert Challagan Ken_(The_Bee_Movie).jpg|and Ken as Axel and Loco Gru in Despicable Me.jpg|Gru as P.T. Flea Diego in Ice Age.jpg|Diego as Francis (Denis Leary) Lincoln Loud.PNG|Lincoln Loud as Slim Lenny.png|Lenny as Heimlich Wreck it Ralph.png|Wreck-It Ralph as Dim Jewel in Rio 2.jpg|Jewel as Gypsy Blu in Rio 2.jpg|Blu as Manny May_character.jpg|May/Aura as Rosie Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-1126.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Mater as Tuck and Roll George Beard.png|George Beard Harold Hutchins.png|and Harold Hutchins as Fly Brothers Professor Poopypants.png|Professor Poopypants as Thud Shrek dragon.jpg|Dragon as The Bird Po in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Po as Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" Alex in Madagascar.jpg|Alex as Ant that gets tired Dave (Penguins of Madagascar).jpg|Dave as Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco Ludo Disney XD site.jpg|Ludo Svtfoe toffee by shadobabe-d9s68cb.png|and Toffee as 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears Rugrats - Two Rugrats.jpg|Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster as Baby Maggots Bull Ferdinand.png|Ferdinand as Drumming Tarantula Monsters university 3d 10.png|Sulley and Mike as Circus Fireflies Maui.png|Maui Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3479.jpg|Bob Parr Frozone.jpg|and Lucius Best as Flies who throw berries at Manny BoogElliot.png|Boog and Elliot as Harry and Bug Friend RodneyCopperbottom.png|Rodney Copperbottom as Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign Marty (Madagascar).jpg|Marty as Mime Bug Alfred lego batman movie.png|Alfred Pennyworth as Bartender Mavis in Hotel Transylvania 2.jpg|Mavis as Cockroach Waitress Audrey.jpg|Audrey as Mosquito Waitress Rango.jpg|Rango as Slick E.b. hop 2011.jpg|E.B. as Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' Dronkeys.jpg|The Dronkeys as the Baby Birds Turbo the Snail.png|Turbo as Woody (in Outtakes) Trivia: *The Clips for Red, Diego and Shere Khan are the Same clips from J.B. Eagle Category:Amzy Yzma Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof